Legends Awakened
by Dragonrager
Summary: One night, a boy's family is killed in a fire. Adopted by a dark, mysterious Pokemon, he speaks their language and is horrified when his friends are forced to fight by Trainers. He was raised to lead an uprising, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

From the Ashes

_Prologue_

Officer Jenny stood before the burning house. Around her, Firemen cried out;

"Blastoise! Go! Use Hydro Cannon! Put out that fire!"

Tumultuous jets of water blasted past, from the ranks of Pokemon behind her.

Only the frail skeleton of the house remained, as the walls burnt away like tissue paper.

"Men! Get out of there! Typhlosions, in! Begin to scout!"

Like a well-oiled machine, men and Pokemon switched places, as the boiling flames grew too hot for the humans.

Noctowls began to swoop overhead, futilely scanning the wreck that was once a home with their extrasensory perceptions.

A wall collapsed with a spray of burning embers and molten cement. "Typhlosions! Out!" roared an officer, "It's too hot! Too unstable!"

Nurse Joy moved silently to stand beside Jenny.

"There's something not right about this. It's burning too hot, too quickly... Almost as though......"

"It was set?" asked Jenny

"Precisely."

"They haven't found anyone, have they?"

"I don't expect they will" sighed the Nurse, her dark blue eyes shadowed and flickering with reflections of the fire. "If even the Typhlosions were pulled out... mere humans don't stand a chance."

"We'll have to wait till it dies out before we can search for remains..."

A Noctowl suddenly let out a screech of warning. Its Trainer called out, his voice hoarse with smoke; "Officer Jenny! They've found something!"

Nurse Joy grabbed her arm, her voice unusually fierce. "We need to get them out! If there's any chance of someone, somehow being alive... we need to take risks... go to any measures... to keep them that way."

Jenny blew on the whistle around her neck. "Charmanders! In!"

It was dangerous, but these Pokemon were the only ones small enough to fit that had a high enough heat tolerance. The risk was high, if the Typhlosions couldn't handle it, the Charmanders could easily be burnt. Charizards would have been better, but their sheer size would have obliterated the building, crushing the very people they were trying to save.

It was a risk, but they had to take it.

They waited what felt like centuries after the pair of Charmanders slipped into the house.

Suddenly, an eerie keen cut through the air. The other Pokemon picked it up, sending shivers down the human's spines. The howls, cries and wails drowned out even the deafening crackle of the hungry flames.

Joy grabbed Jenny's arm.

"What is it?"

Jenny's eyes were haunted. "It's the Charmanders... They're... They're crying..."

A few minutes later, the pair returned, their fiery eyes dulled with sorrow.

Joy ran up to them, her red curls flying. "Are you hurt? Are there any survivors?"

The Charmanders shook their heads.

Suddenly a man's frantic voice was heard above the clamour of weeping Pokemon.

"My sister! Is she OK? What happened? My nephew? My brother-in-law? Tell me they're safe! Please!"

Professor Oak came tearing up to the Nurse Joy, gripping hold of her arms as though his life depended on it. "Please! Mary, my sister, is she here?"

"These are your relatives?" asked Joy, her voice trembling.

"Yes my sister, and her husband, they just had a baby, they've only been living here for a few weeks... They just moved from Vermillion City-"

"I'm so sorry." Said Joy, her eyes overflowing.

Oak said nothing, just stared at the flames, disbelieving, "No..."

Jenny's attention, however, was caught by the Charmanders. They had snapped to attention at Oak's description of the house's owners.

"What's wrong?" she asked sharply.

They looked at each other, communicating in that silent way that Pokemon did, then at her.

Slowly one raised its hand and mutely held up two sharp claws.

"Only two bodies? You only found two?" Oak grabbed hold of one of the Charmanders, shaking it violently. Jenny's loyal Growlithe hissed in warning.

"Professor! Stop!" Cried Joy, pulling him away. "You're in shock, not thinking clearly! You're hurting him, stop!"

Oak let go of the Pokemon, staring at his hands as though they did not belong to him.

"Was there the body of a child? A baby?" he whispered to the Charmanders.

The fiery lizards shook their heads sadly. "_Charrr."_

"So there's hope" whispered Oak, "Hope..."

* * *

After the deadly flames had finally died down, leaving behind nothing but ashes and ruin, an infant's cry could be heard, quickly stifled by an unknown hand.

Glowing purple eyes cut through the shadows of the smoke-filled night. Slowly, furtively, Mewtwo slipped away from the trees surrounding the house, a small squirming bundle clasped in his arms. He wiped a dark smear of ash from his hands.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Pokemon... I love it, but sadly... No. Hope you liked this chapter, more are on their way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Key**

_Telepathy_

"Normal speech"

*poke-speech*

* * *

**The Journey Begins**

_Ten years later........................_

"Pa!! Can I have sugar on my Poke-bix?"

_No. _Mewtwo said as he put a psychic barrier around the sugar bowl.

"**DARN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"You never let me have anything, it's not fair!"

If you walked into Cerulean Cave at that moment, this is what you would see

A boy with messy brown hair and deep, usually calm eyes now flared with anger, sitting on opposite sides of a table to a big, purple and white psychic cat.

_Now, now Arnold, you __**Know**__ it's not good for you..... _said Mewtwo

"Fine........" The boy sulked.

Suddenly, a young dratini burst into the chamber where the boy and Mewtwo were sitting.

*Excuse me, could Arnold come and explore the rest of the cave with me?*

_Sure, why not? If Arnold wants to, who am I to stop him?_

Arnold, whose mouth was full of poke- bix, nodded his head vigorously.

*Awesome! Let's go!!

* * *

**Whoah!!!!!!!!!!! this is so short!!!!!!!!!! sorry about that.**

**I will make the next one longer.**

**Disclaimer: ****Isn't it obvious that I don't own Pokemon!!!!!!!!!***

**In the next chapter our soon to be heroes* explore Cerulean Cave!**

**Not yet,anyway.................hehehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Cerulean Cave

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to Legends awakened!**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me a review.**

**Please give me more, point out the things I have done wrong.**

**Sooooo....... lets pick up from where we left off!**

**Into Cerulean Cave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Dratto! Watch the golbat!" Arnold yelled.

.*Don't call me that!!* A dratini shouted back, dodging a sonicboom coming from a magneton while the bat in question snuck up on him from behind.

* Oh, and the golbat? Don't worry about him.* He quickly whirled around and fired a dragon rage at it. The bat was hit by a giant draconic fireball at point blank range straight in the mouth. He looked startled for a second, and then faded into blissful unconsciousness. The tiny dragon whirled around.

*Oh yeah! Who's the dragon?!*

"_You are....._" Arnold groaned.

*Heh.....* the dratini said.* _Now _will you stop calling me Dratto?*

"Nope!" Arnold declared proudly.

*One of these days, Arnold....One of these days...* Dratto muttered, trying to slap himself on the forehead but failing miserably, due to his lack of arms.

*Wait a second......... hey, Arnold... What are you doing to help? This whole time, you've been standing near me doing nothing!*

"Have I?" Arnold said quietly.

"Observe." He pointed out his left hand and an advancing golbat was blown back by an unseen force.

*W...W...What!* Dratto exclaimed. *How did you learn to do that!!*

Arnold smirked and said "well... Years of exposure to a super strong psychic Pokemon like Mewtwo will do that to you!"

So they progressed through the cave, Arnold repressing all of the wild Pokemon with his psychic power, and Dratto blasting the ones too powerful to be restrained.

Soon, they neared the centre of the cave. There, on a small plinth, was a shining stone with patterns swirling through it.

"Hey, Dratto!" Arnold said.

*Yeah?* the tiny dragon said back.

"Look... That stone is so beautiful..."

*Yeah... want to go get it? *

"I don't see why not?"

*Great! Let's go!

Arnold and Dratto walked forwards... And then abruptly flinched back, as a spiked metal wall burst out of the ground directly in front of them.

Seeing this, they stepped backwards... only to hit their backs on another wall!

Frantically, they looked to the left and right, but they were blocked too!

Suddenly, a set of small, purple Pokemon named sableye emerged out of the shadows.

*Hehehehe...* One of the sableye said. *you've fallen right into our trap! You'll never get away now! *

Dratto then smirked. *Oh really? Arnold! Use your psi powers to blast these goons away!*

Arnold held out his hand. It sparkled with radiant energy for a second, but then flickered out. "I can't! They're part dark type! I can't do anything to stop them!"

Dratto gritted his teeth.

*looks like I'll have to do this on my own then.....*

Another sableye grinned.

*Will you get the chance?* and then shot a shadow ball at his head.

Dratto dodged the shadow ball and then weaved through a barrage of fresh ones sent by the other sableye, making use of his serpentine body to evade attacks. He then fired a dragonbreath over a set of three sableye, who were then burnt to a crisp.

*Grrrr... You're good...* one sableye snarled. * _But not good enough!!!!* _He fired a dark pulse at our favourite small dragon.

*_Aaargh!!_ Do you mind! it took ages to grow these scales so strong!

That's it! You're going down!* Dratto yelled.

He then fired millions of dragon rages from his mouth at all the approaching sableye.

One by one, they were blasted back into the walls, unconscious.

"Wow..." Arnold said. "We did it..."

*yeah...*

"Let's go move that stone away, so the sableye won't be able to use it as bait anymore"

So they walked up to the stone and Arnold picked it up, it's former radiance lost by the departing of the sableye. He then threw it over his shoulder and it landed in a empty space on a small tower in a corner of the chamber (which, funnily enough, they hadn't noticed yet!)

Then there was an enormous flash of light, and a deep voice chuckled.

"W...Who said that!" Arnold stuttered.

The voice chuckled again * I DID* it said in a booming voice. *AND I AM....YOUR DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**So ... How did you like this chapter?**

**What is the booming voice?**

**How will they stop it?**

**All this and more will be in the next chapter of Legends Awakened!**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Pokemon.**


	4. HIATUS

**Hiatus**

**

* * *

**

**Hello, everyone. **

**I have decided to put this on Hiatus because hardly anyone read this, my first story. To my 2 positive reviewers, I am sorry, but I must go with the wishes of the masses. My other stories, such as Truth or dare, Burnt Tower, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Explorers of Soul are far more popular and better reviewed.**

**I am sorry, but this is probably going to be the last time you will ever hear from me on this story.**

**Goodbye.**

**

* * *

**

**_-Dragonrager-_**


	5. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire**

**Hi everyone! Legends Awakened is back! It was pure boredom, and the encouraging of my friends that brought this story back. Anyway, enjoy... Out af the Frying Pan, into the fire!**

**

* * *

**

"Normal speech"

_Telepathy_

_*Poke- speech*_

"_W...Who said that!" Arnold stuttered._

_The voice chuckled again_

_* I DID* it said in a booming voice. *AND I AM...YOUR DOOM!*_

_

* * *

_

Arnold looked around the chamber in fright, and his eyes fell upon the stone, levitating in the air above the tower. The other rocks in it fissured, cracked, and fell apart, one by one. With every shattered stone, the voice grew louder and louder until only the original and one other stone was left. Then, the second stone levitated to the side of the field and fell to the ground, while the original came to the middle of the room, and started glowing with dark energy. From a crack along one of its sides, a dark shape, with glowing eyes formed. Green lines and patterns formed on its ectoplasmic mass, and it roared-

* I AM SPIRITOMB!"*

"RRRRRRUNN!" screamed Arnold.

* We can't, remember! Those walls the Sableye set up still aren't gone!*

"Ok... then we fight!"

*Yeah!*

Arnold tried to use his psi powers on Spiritomb, but they were as useless as before. The ghost then used hypnosis, and Arnold slumped to the floor.

*ARNOLD!* yelled Dratto

Dratto charged at Spiritomb, and was hit by the same hypnosis attack that downed Arnold.

* Hmmph. Those fools thought that they could stop me. Nevertheless, their souls shall help me, and give rise to another one of my brethren!* said Spiritomb

*Not on my watch!* said Dratto

*What?* exclaimed Spiritomb. * I thought you were asleep!*

* You forget my species' ability, Shed Skin!*

*Hmph. Ah, well. I beat you once, and I shall beat you again!*said Spiritomb, his eyes narrowed.

The dragon then started glowing with energy. His body lengthened, and small, white, fluffy wings sprouted from the sides of his head. He had evolved into a Dragonair.

Dratto got the first move, using his new speed to hit Spiritomb on his keystone with an Aqua Tail. Spiritomb then tried to counter, shooting a Dark Pulse at the serpentine dragon.

Dratto flew up, using the small wings on the side of his head to hover around over Spiritomb's head. Dratto then charged up for a Dragon Pulse, but Spiritomb melted into the shadows. He came out on the other side of the room, and then shot a Shadow Ball at Dratto, who countered with the Dragon Pulse he charged up. The power of the Dragon Pulse was too much for the Shadow Ball, which melted away into darkness. The pulse of energy smashed into Spiritomb, and blasted him backwards by a few feet.

*Ugh... You're good at this...* groaned Spiritomb. * But... not good enough!*

He blasted Dratto with an Ominous Wind, and then before he had time to recover, used Dark Pulse. Dratto was blasted against the wall, and just before he passed out, groaned.

*Arnold... I failed...*

* * *

Spiritomb dragged our heroes' unconscious bodies over to the keystone in the corner of the room, and then positioned Arnold and Dratto's bodies around it. He then summoned his Sableye servants, knocked them out, and dragged them to the keystone. Arnold woke up from his hypnosis, and was immobilised in place.

*I suppose you are wondering why I am knocking out my own servants.* said Spiritomb.* I took their souls ages ago. They are now mindless bodies, bent to my will. Now, you shall join them, your souls creating another one of us, and your bodies serving me for eternity!*

Arnold was too weak to speak, but his eyes widened considerably.

Spiritomb touched the odd keystone and he, the Sableye, Arnold, and Dratto all began to glow with a dark, alluring light. They started glowing brighter and brighter, until...

_ENOUGH!_

A sphere of crackling purple light had formed in the doorway. At shot forwards, bending the bars of the cage that the Sableye made like butter.

Spiritomb stepped back, for once in his unlife, he felt truly scared.

The light parted, and for all to see, was Mewtwo.

_Just __**what**__ are you doing to my kids?_

_

* * *

_

**So that's it until the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story apart from Arnold and Dratto. All the rest belongs to someone else.**

**SEEYA!**


End file.
